1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor components. More specifically, the present invention relates to novel conveyor components such as trolley wheels, roller turn rollers or roll-turn rollers, guide rollers, wheels for enclosed track chain and other conveyor components having relative rotational movement. The inventive components also include a novel bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to conveyor components, and specifically non-metallic conveyor components that have rotating components. These include trolley wheels, guide rollers, wheels for enclosed track chain, CC5 chain rollers, flat top chain rollers, Fata belt rollers, hand push trolleys, traction wheel bearings, drive backup rollers, roller conveyors and roller turn rollers.
Traditionally, conveyor components, such as those identified above are made of metal. They employ conventional ball bearings or roller bearings on the rotating or pivoting components. Conventional components are disadvantageous because they are relatively heavy, relatively noisy, and require frequent lubrication.
Non metallic trolley wheels are known in the art. For example, applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,533 discloses a plastic trolley wheel. This patent shows both a plastic inner sleeve and a plastic outer wheel. The inner sleeve is formed in two sections requiring a space therebetween.
Other patents disclosing plastic conveyor components include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,627 and 3,738,477.
Heretofore, plastic conveyor components such as trolley wheels have been commercially unsuccessful for a myriad of reasons. These include lack of strength, galling and inoperability of the components over wide application ranges of heat, weight, etc.